


All that Glitters is Gold

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Boy x boy, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mortal AU, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, jercy - Freeform, mortal, percabeth, spoiling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: This was a One shot in another series that was requested as a multichapter! Daddy Jason is looking for a Sugarbaby to spoil. Lots of smut with a storyline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it! Here it is! Please subscribe for weekly updates.

Percy POV  
I was nervous, waiting in this hotel lobby was making me sweat bullets. I can’t believe Annabeth talked me into this! Of course, she needed money to get through Berkley, so she did a set up like this and was able to get her degree and never had to work. Ever since I came out to her she has pushed me into getting a “Sugardaddy” to get my loans paid off. What she doesn’t know is even though I’m gay, I haven’t actually been with a man….actually I had never been with anyone. I feel like some Geisha selling off her virginity, well I guess I kinda am. The man that contacted me on the site was named Jason Grace and was the CEO of his father’s company. I was lucky in the sense that he wasn’t to much older than me, only about fifteen years my senior. The picture was really mouth watering, but with my luck he was really a short bald guy whose real name is Bob. The waiter brought me over a drink, telling me the man from upstairs said to bring it to me, I hope its not drugged. Taking a sip nervously it tasted fine, like a tropical Mojito mix.   
Before I could blink my eyes, someone slid on the barstool across from me at the table in the fancy hotel bar. 

“You must be Percy.”

“Yes, you are Mr.Grace?” ok he was more mouth watering then any man I could have ever asked for, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“You can call me Jason for now. Would you join me in my suite? Its right up in the penthouse, bring your drink and are you hungry?”

“A little I guess?”

“Wonderful! Ill have something sent up to nosh on while we talk.”Taking my hand, he leads me toward the elevator, before we reached it he whispered something to the bartenders and she smiled and nodded at him. We rode to the top floor in silence as I sipped my drink a little faster so that I could build some courage. Jason seemed to be comfortable with the silence, maybe this isn’t his first rodeo with these things. After the doors opened I could see that he had the most expensive suite in the hotel. We walked into the leather clad living room area and sat down next to each other on the couch.

“So Percy, Why are you looking for a sugardaddy?”

“Wow you get right into it don’t ya? Well I have a lot of student loans and I just got this internship in the marine Biology department at the local marina and its not a paid position but could lead to something really great, plus I want to eventually get my PHD in the subject.” I was now sucking ice from the bottom of the glass. Getting up from the couch he walked over to a rolling bar and started to make both of us another drink. 

“You have wonderful goals, I like that in my lovers. I would like to make it clear that I expect a sexual relationship. I know a lot of the Patrons on the site are looking more for companionship, but I am a tad younger than their usual clientele.”

“Yeah, you said that in your profile. That’s fine I guess. Why do you want a relationship for money?” It was more than fine but I didn’t want to seem desperate.

“That’s a great question, you know what I do for a living and with that comes long hours and no time to date and get to know someone on a real time basis, but a man has needs.”

“But you are a handsome guy, you could find one night stands easily.”

“You are correct and thank you for the compliment, I prefer a familiar face and someone I can count on. I don’t like spoiling strangers because they can be so ungrateful and greedy.” Sitting back down he handed me the same drink as before and sipped on his.

“Well I promise you I’m not greedy, whatever you offer I’ll take, seriously I would be ok with just some help with pocket money to eat on.” I shrugged.

“You didn’t grow up with money did you Percy?”

“No just me and my mom in a two bedroom in Brooklyn. She worked in a candy store.”

“That’s beautiful. Well how about this as an offer. I’ll pay all your student loans if you last six months with me. Last a year and Ill pay for Grad school as well, I can even put in a good word for you at some top choice schools. Your schedule won’t be an issue because I own the Marina you work at. Also, I’ll throw in 1,500 a week for pocket money, not to mention gifts when I’m pleased. How does that sound?” holding up his glass he went in for some cheers. I obliged and clinked his Glass.

“Honestly Jason, it seems to good to be true. I am living out of my car now and I am really tempted to except right away. I am worried that you will ask things of me that I don’t want to do.”

“Like what? What do you not want to do?”

“Well with an offer like that I’m assuming you want to chain me in your basement and have your way with me while only feeding me bread crusts and stale water.” Jason laughed at me and almost spit out his drink.

“You are hilarious! I want this, I want that mouth, in more ways than one. Listen I am not going to chain you up, not my style. I do like certain things that are slightly out of the ordinary. For one in the bedroom and while you are with me I like to be referred to as “Daddy”, I do like it rough from time to time but nothing dangerous. I won’t lie I would like to use you as a play thing, but I promise you won’t have any marks on you that you don’t want, and I don’t use extras or toys. I need someone who is Pretty and Smart, someone I can take to events with colleagues. You meet both of those requirements along with that wonderful sense of humor. Someone who can go on vacation with me and travel so that I don’t come home to an empty hotel room. I have a little bit of a women’s underwear kink on my lovers, but we don’t have to dive into that just yet. I need more than just a lover, I need Smart Arm Candy and that’s why the price is so good. Let’s make a deal, let me take you in the next room and show you a sample of what’s to come, for that ill give you a furnished apartment in one of my buildings for six months to get you on your feet if you decide this isn’t what you are looking for.” Jason smiled at me, his voice was like honey, seductive and sweet. 

“Six months free in an apartment just to sleep with you once?”

“Yes, I like you. You are worth helping out if you can rise to the occasion.” I downed the drink really fast and stood up. 

“Ok let’s go.” I start walking toward the bedroom with a slightly buzzed stride. I heard him coming up behind me slightly chuckling to himself. Great, I’m giving my inexperience away already. Stepping to the expensive bedroom area I found myself shaking. What was I doing? Selling myself for a furnished apartment and possibly changing my life by letting this guy use me like a rag doll, that’s what I’m doing.  
I felt his strong hands land on my shoulders and run through my shirt trying to relax me. 

“Let’s make this a little easier ok? How many people have you been with?” he whispered into the side of my neck making me tremble.

“I…um….im a virgin. I would lie but I think it’s going to get pretty obvious soon enough.” My voice shook at my admission and it only made him squeeze my shoulders slightly tighter and draw himself into me more.

“I had a feeling; do you actually want to do this Percy? I am kind of a consent Nazi, I don’t like to push myself on someone who doesn’t want me.”

“I do, I want this.” Turning around I faced him and some of my nerves started to melt away, the look on his face was serious and full of honesty. 

“I want this too, more than I haven’t wanted something in a long time, you are something special.”

“So, being a virgin is ok?”

“Only if its ok with you, I would love to have you, the idea of being your first is a little intimidating. I don’t want you to have a bad first experience.”

“I don’t think I could have a bad experience with you, you are so…you are stunning.” At my words he kisses me hard, taking my breath away I felt him undoing my pants and taking off his own clothing. Pulling away he whispered in my ear that today was going to be about me and not him, that he was going to have fun playing with me. Backing me up to the bed he shed the rest of his clothes and pulled us both onto the duvet still kissing. Both naked I started to blush with my body, I had never been fully naked with someone before. Laying on my back I felt his mouth and designer stubble pepper kisses all over my body, I had yet to look down out of bashfulness. I was still taking in the idea that a really hot guy was kissing my body while naked.  
The blonde hair and blue eyes were so captivating to watch that the body passed by my recognition until now. Jason was built like a God. Sculpted from clay muscles that were firm but not to big, lean hard muscle. Then finally my eyes landed on ….oh….my….god. How on earth is that going to fit inside me! Hung like a horse and uncut! I was breathing harshly as I felt him go lower toward my painfully hard dick. Fuck what if he doesn’t like it, gods I hope he likes it. I felt his tongue swirl around the tip and I yelled his named out. Rearing up he put his hand to my neck and pulled me close to him as if to kiss me, instead he said one word in a sultry tone “Daddy.” Ok he wanted to start the Daddy thing now. 

“Yes, Daddy.” It felt weird coming out of my mouth but watching his dick twitch to the name made it worth in as be bowed back down to swallow me whole. I tried thinking of terrible things to keep from cumming to quick. It wasn’t working, I was going to have to warn him.

“Daddy please slow down!”

“To much? Are you ok?”

“I just want this to not be over in ten seconds.”

“Ohh well that’s understandable, my apologies you just tasted so good.”  
A pang of lust wrung through my body at his words, damn he was good at this. Getting up from the bed he found a bottle of lube in the side table and uncapped it. Turning me over on my hands and knees he began to kiss and bite down my neck and back as he stuck his fingers in a place that only I have explored before. Thank gods I had experimented with toys and fingers myself or this might be too embarrassing. My breath harsh and erratic at his ministrations I was getting eager to feel him inside me.

“Daddy, please. I want you.”

“Oh, baby boy I’m going to give it to you so good you might just fall in love.”  
I giggled at his playful tone, the giggles stopped once I felt his head push into me. It wasn’t slow either, he pushed in at a steady pace. The air was punched from my lungs as he bottomed out, grabbing the nape of my hair he pulls me up close so that I could feel his breath in my ear.

“Hold on to something, this is going to be a rough ride.”

“Can’t you go slow?”

“Six months of a fully furnished apartment, no I can’t.”  
I nodded at him, I don’t blame him. Jason wasn’t used to dealing with virgins, he was used to people that could give him what he wanted immediately. The best thing that could happen is I like it and I cum and I have a really hot sugardaddy that takes care of me both sexually and monetarily. The worst is it hurts, and I hate it and I get to live in an awesome apartment for six months rent and utility free, no longer waking up to the stiffness of sleeping in a car and hoping no one calls the cops to tow you. The snap of his hips burned and stung, it felt like I was being ripped open even with all the lube he used. The craziest part was I screamed “Daddy” at the pain. A rush of adrenaline ran through me and I craved the sting and burn. I loved the rough treatment of him machine gunning into my tight hole, slapping my ass after every few thrusts. I reached down to touch my cock only for him to snatch it away, he said he wanted me cumming untouched. I had never done that, hopefully I could. Holding me in a taught position I could feel the build rising in a sensation I had never felt bubbled over and I shot my load all over the blanket. It was the craziest orgasm I had ever had, like a full body sensation that rolled through my spirit.   
Four more thrusts and he came deep inside me. Luckily, I remembered that he was clean in his paperwork with an up to date test, or else I might have been freaking out. Staying in me until he went soft and slipped out he rolled to the side as I collapsed on my stomach. 

“Oh, Percy that was wonderful, please tell me that you want this. Tell me I can have you, that I can keep you because that was life ruining. You took it so good and you screaming daddy over and over while I fucked you will be getting me off for weeks.” He said as he stroked my back and my hair in a comforting manner. I turned my head to look at him, the look on his face was the closer, I was his.

“I accept your proposal.”


	2. As things begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy starts to see what his life will be like now.

We both fell asleep for a while, I awoke to him on the phone with I can only assume was a sort of assistant. After redressing he hung the phone up and pulled me in for a long kiss.

“You ok? Still on? No regrets or takebacks?” I felt his fingers trailing my hipbones.  
“No, I’m good. I just don’t know what happens now, I’m new to this.” I said shyly as I leaned into his touch.   
“What happens now is that I need to make a flight to London for a few days, I made some calls while you were asleep. My assistant will meet you downstairs with her henchman, follow her. Ill see you in a few days, Saturday. Ill be needing you for a work thing, ill send some clothes over.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No need to thank me darling, I should be thanking you. Reyna is downstairs, I promise you will know who she is.” With a final kiss I felt I was being dismissed. Turning his back, he picked his phone up and left the room. I put my shirt and belt back on. Once I was downstairs I saw a tall brunette with a don’t fuck with me attitude tapping her foot at me as I came closer. Eyeing me up and down she gave a quick nod as if to agree with what I was as a person.   
“Come with me, give your keys to Frank. If I know Mr.Grace then you had a few drinks. Frank will drive your car over to your new place. You must have been amazing with what he told me to get you.” I blushed at her words, what did he say?  
(Timebreak)  
We pulled up to the apartments by the marina, the fancy ones. Leading me to the elevator she introduced me quickly to the doorman and let him know that I was a new resident, a close friend of Mr.Grace’s. Entering the elevator, I noticed she pushed the PH button and swiped a card. Going all the way to the top we opened to a beautiful foyer that has fresh fruit in a bowl on the table.   
“This is your new home for the moment Mr. Jackson, the maids come twice a week. Its fully equipped and the kitchen is fully stocked. The employment you obtained is within walking distance and some men will be by tomorrow to help you move things out of your car for you.”  
“That won’t be ness….” My sentence was cut off by her closing the elevator doors.  
(Timebreak)  
Through the week leading up to Jason’s return I explored my new place and my new employment. My new boss was really nice…and strange. Grover was more into animals than people, like he would greet each of our aquatic residents with a “Good morning! How did everyone do last night? I missed you guys!” while he would just nod a greeting at us and then give assignments. So far, I was in charge of cleaning and feeding, then at night I would take home reports that Grover wrote up and translate them for the layman to understand. I also had two other coworkers, Leo and Piper. Leo fixed the filter machines and anything else mechanical, as well as building special prosthetics for Marine life that had missing legs and flippers. Piper dealt with the public, doing shows with the aquatic mammals in the aquarium. Tours were also her thing.   
My apartment on the other hand was about one hundred times more impressive than my work. It had this huge Aquarium in the middle with Salt water fish, I was obsessed with it. The rest of the place is kind of what you would expect from a fancy apartment you would see in a sitcom, you never expect them to actually be real. The veranda had a lap infinity pool that went right to the edge, the rest of the place was cool cream and blue tones with light airy woods. A full kitchen that I had no clue how to use other than making breakfast. The bedroom had a king size bed and full walk in closet that was empty when I came, but soon loads of clothing started arriving as the days went on. The bathroom was huge and as impressive as the pool with abalone stuck into the fancy tile. Reyna met with me that Tuesday to get information, grocery lists, account numbers, clothing sizes, etc. Fridays the groceries came delivered and showed up magically in their correct places. The maids were also super sneaky, coming in and out of the apartment when I wasn’t home. The fruit in the foyer was replaced every few days, but I also made sure to make good use of it grabbing a piece before work every morning for the walk to work. I had never felt so taken care of, I grew up in a home that was full of love, yet the pantry was usually empty. Let’s just say we were not ignorant to the ways of EBT. Luckily my mother found someone that was a million times better than my last stepfather. Since my dad died my mother had a bad bout with men, then she met Paul. While Paul made sure they stayed above water he couldn’t pay for my education even though he really wanted to. Now that they have my little sister I want to make sure that I didn’t burden them financially, thus why I am in this situation. 

Jason would be home today, and we had to go to a work event for him tonight. A box from Prada arrived with an entire outfit and shoes for the occasion. Luckily it wasn’t a black tie, just slacks and fancy button up shirt. I was finishing up a shower when I heard movement in my bedroom. Walking out with a towel around my waist I found Jason hanging up a suit on the back of the door while wearing what I could only assume was his gym clothes.   
“You’re back!” I squeaked in surprise as he jumped at my voice.   
“I am! Come here I could use a kiss.” Coming at me with confidence he grabbed my face a planted a smoldering kiss on my lips. It was like he’d known me for years, zero awkwardness. It made my butterflies calm down a bit, I could do this. I won’t lie he looked even better than when I saw him a week ago.   
“Just get back from the gym?” leading me over to the bed we sat down and laid back casually. Wow it really is like I’ve known him all my life.  
“Nah, I showered on the plane and just changed into this and figured I would get ready with you.” Feeling his hand trail over my scalp and through my hair was magical.   
“You were on a plane with a shower?”  
“Yeah, its my plane.” Of course, it’s his plane, what was I thinking. ‘  
“How was London?” rolling to the side he was facing me just inches from my face.  
“It was good, its always good. Ill take you with me sometime this year I’m sure. I am tired of tea though, I fucking hate it. I’m a coffee guy myself, but you know what they say when in Rome.” He kissed me again, I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of that.  
“What time is the Thing? I started getting ready early because I didn’t know what time it was.” I asked breaking the kiss.  
“We should leave in like an hour and a half, of course if we are a little late its no big deal. My company is throwing the network mixer, so I don’t have to be on time on time. Just semi on time. Did you get the clothes?”  
“Yes, I love the shirt.”  
“I thought that blue would go well with your green eyes. Reyna helped, make sure to thank her, she requires thank you’s for everything so remember that.” That was a tip I needed to remember, noted. Annabeth was the same way. The need thankyous so that they know that you acknowledge their hard work. They will do anything for you, for free even, but they need verbal thanks.   
“So, it was a long flight, and I don’t expect you to be up and completely ready but…could we…” he gave me a lustful look.  
“Well, we don’t really have time for the full sha-bang. Last time we took a long time so… how about I just show you how much I love everything you have done for me this week. Then after the party if you are up for it we can get to the rest?” Annabeth gave me some tips while Jason was out of town, telling me that he would probably expect a sexual favor the moment he arrived home. With her tips and tricks, I may or may not have been prepping myself and practicing blow jobs on bananas all week.   
“That sounds perfect smarty pants but let me indulge in touching you a bit.”  
Crawling on top he pulled the towel away from me and started kissing me all over my body. The closer he got to my lower region the more self-conscious I became. I blushed with my entire body as he mouthed at my hips, hands massaging my ass and then he found…  
“Do you have a plug in?” he looked up in surprise.  
“Yes, figured I would get prepared for later incase you were to impatient to prep me yourself.”  
“Baby I would never be too impatient for that, but your foreshadowing is down right delicious. I’m going to make you feel good, then you make me feel good, ok?” I nodded at him and then looked at the ceiling, I didn’t want to pop to soon by seeing him between my legs. Weirdly enough he was being much sweeter and gentler than last time. Maybe he was saving all the rough stuff for later after the party. I remembered how good his mouth was, it had been getting me off all week in the shower.   
“Daddy, please!” the growl that reverberated out of his chest made me twitch against his face, freshly shaven I was met with smooth skin. Engulfing me in a fluid motion he took me all the way down to the base. Fuck his mouth was glorious. I felt him reach under me and play and wiggle the plug while twirling his sinful tongue around my head. I could barely control the movement of my hips, the sounds I couldn’t control at all. The word “Daddy” was turned into a mantra along with about seventeen cuss words, not all of them English. With a hard tug and push of the plugs flared base I screamed and climaxed. I felt my body just shudder and shake, looking down I saw his wolf like smile at my reactions to him. Climbing back up for a kiss, I could taste myself inside his mouth which only made everything that much more arousing.   
“You ok?” he smiled into the kiss.  
“Oh, I’m more than ok. My turn!” lets see if those bananas paid off shall we…  
(Timebreak)  
Turns out my banana practice did pay off, I had him writhing and grabbing my hair in less than 30 seconds. It also helped that I didn’t really blow him as much as I relaxed my throat and let him fuck my face, which he appreciated. Swallowing for the first time was not nearly as hard as I thought it would be, he had a slightly vanilla flavor. After a sweet cuddle session, we got ready for the party. Including a brand new Rolex he bought me while he was away to complete my outfit.   
Pulling up to the party I kind of expected to act like more of a friend than a boyfriend type. I figured I would follow him around but keep the PDA to a minimum, yet when we got out of the care he didn’t let my hand go. Introducing me to all his associates and making sure my drink never got too low. I had a rowdy literature discussion with his CFO, I even helped some of the food staff when they had issues changing out a gas tank off a small portable grill. I sat happily next to him and watched him give out awards and recognition to his employees and making them feel very valued. I admired most of all that it wasn’t just higher ups at this fancy party, janitors and low-level secretaries were also mingling around the party. The equal respect he had for both parties was astonishing. Even taking twenty minutes to talk to a disgruntled cleaning lady about her pay and new-found life circumstances. Her daughter had passed away a week ago and was now in charge of taking care of her three children, it was a heartbreaking tale. Nodding and smiling at her as he heard her out he called Reyna over to his side.  
“Reyna, this lady needs a month paid vacation. Also, a 5,000$ bonus to cover funeral expenses for her daughter and I need you to bump her salary up 10,000 for each child she takes on as a dependent. Also make sure the children are enrolled in the best private school closest to her home and that transportation isn’t an issue, tell the school this company will be paying their tuition.” I was flabbergasted at the outcome of a 20 minutes convo where he didn’t even speak, just nodded and listened. Sitting down we clinked out champagne glasses as she walked away in tears.  
“You just did so much for that lady.” I shook my head just amazed.  
“Well its not complete charity, we get to write off the bonus and school tuition as a donation. My company needs write offs, plus Maria has cleaned my office for almost 15 years and brought her daughter to these parties on many occasions. I met her at least twice and she was a lovely girl. People need to feel appreciated, Maria is in her 50’s and with a pay raise and benefits like this I can get another 15 years out of her. Good help is hard to find, she is a remarkable cleaner and even cooks for me in the mornings. Ill find a bagel sandwich still hot with a perfect coffee sitting for me when I arrive. I’ve never asked her to do that she just does it! Not to mention the stash of candy she hides for me in the bottom drawer of my desk.” He took a long sip.  
“Wow, you really appreciate the people who work under you.”  
“I do, its my most important job making sure that everyone knows how valued they are. I couldn’t have gotten this far without it. I am not going to say that I haven’t been ruthless in the past with a few workers, but they didn’t know their place. Their place is to work hard and make my company money, if you do your best and show me that you value my company than I will value you. I wouldn’t be as rich as I am without surrounding myself with the best of the best, even if its just the best cleaning lady. It will suck for the next month because I’ll get Reyna to get me my breakfast, she hates those types of duties. Maria needs to mourn properly though, this is a huge change and she needs time. That and by getting her grandchildren the best education I am guaranteeing that she will be taken care of in her old age, we need to respect and care for our elders. It’s our duty.” I could barely look at him through the whole speech. It made me want to cry.   
“You need to shut up.”  
“Why?” he chuckled.  
“Because its things like that, those are the things that make me fall in love. So, if you don’t want me to fall in love with you then you need to be meaner and tell me none of your good deeds.” Pulling my collar, he kissed the corner of my mouth.  
“Oh, please fall in love with me, I feel like it would be cheaper.” He snarked and I couldn’t help it, I pinched his side and made him jump.  
“Oh, you are so paying for that when we get home.”  
“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” I winked.   
(Timebreak)  
We were like teenagers the entire way home, making out from the car all the way up the elevator. I’m not sure what I did to get so lucky, but I would do it repeatedly. Even if the money wasn’t part of the deal I would have wanted Jason. Everything about him screams sex and lust. If I had met him anywhere else I would have let him take my body in every way. Pushing me into the bedroom we stripped out of our clothes and fell into each other. Turning me around he bent me over the bed and ordered me to stay there. Getting the lube out he positioned behind me and removed the plum sized plug. Kissing down my back and massaging my back and sides I didn’t expect the rain of painful smacks that soon followed. Spreading out the pain he slapped and spanked all around my ass, my thighs, my sides. The harsh breathing that it brought him made the pain worth it. I loved knowing that his use of my body tore down his inhibitions and turned him on. The wet tip was jumping happily against the crack of my ass, whining and pushing myself out toward him he finally got the hint.  
“You are the neediest little bottom you know that?”  
“Please daddy please! I need you in me, I’ve been waiting all week.” I wiggled at him one more. I received another smack that made me cry out loud.  
“Oh, I love how much of a slut you are for me, I love that I am the only one you are a slut for. That my cock is what turns you into this. That I’m the only one that has ever seen you this way.” That deep growling was back as he lubed up and pushed into me. Snatching the hair at the nape of my neck he just like last time started to fuck me at lightning speed. Giving me permission to touch myself I tried to go as fast as him but was unable to. The old man is in better shape than me. Fucking me so hard against the bed my feet left the floor on several moments during, I forgot how much I enjoyed the burn of him stretching me out. Pulling out he slapped my ass again and I came all over my hand in hot bursts. Turning me around he forced me to my knees as he let go all over my face and chest. Joining me on his knees he kissed me deeply smearing his seed all over my face as he licked inside of my mouth. Jason was the most erotic lover. Cleaning me up with wet wipes he found a bottle of arnica cream to massage my body down with. The care that this man puts into everything he does is astounding.   
“Are you spending the night?” I questioned while he was working my shoulders with his strong hands. Not answering right away I felt I had maybe asked something I shouldn’t have. Maybe this was the boundary. Annabeth warned me about this too, that he might now want that type of intimacy. That there would be nights that I would feel used, that he would just use my body and then leave. I started to mentally prepare myself for that answer.  
“Tonight, I will, I don’t have to be in the office til Monday so ill stay with you tonight. No promises for tomorrow and during the week.” He said in a collected manner.  
“Should I expect that we are doing stuff tomorrow or are you just leaving after you fuck me in the morning?”  
“Who said I was fucking you in the morning.” He laughed at me.  
“Well, I just assumed that if we weren’t doing things tomorrow that you would wake me, fuck me, then go about your day.”  
“You sound like you have been thinking about this or researching it.” He moved off me and pulled me in to face him.  
“My best friend, Annabeth. She has been in this sort of arrangement before, she kind of let me know what I could expect.” Nodding at me he nuzzled my neck.  
“I can’t promise that it will never be like that sometimes, but I don’t like people feeling…unfulfilled in their interactions with me. This is new, just starting. I would like to take some time to get to know you as a person. Yes, I know that this is a business arrangement so to speak, but I like to take personal interest in my employee’s as you saw tonight. Plus, this is your first physical relationship even if money is involved, I don’t want to make you feel less than if I can help it” kiss to the side of the neck.  
“Do you ever fall for your…Dalliances?” I felt him chuckle into my neck.  
“One, a long time ago. But he wanted things I couldn’t give him.”  
“Its hard to imagine that there is anything you can’t give someone.”  
“Its late, ill tell you more about it tomorrow. Its to long a story for tonight and I would like to do it justice.”  
“Fair enough.” Giving me a final kiss goodnight, we wrapped ourselves in each other to fall asleep. Looks like Annabeth and I would have to have a talk, she needs to teach me how not to fall in love.


	3. Mr. Tie me up Tie me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy invited his cousin Nico over for company and Jason walks in thinking something else. No one touches daddies things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Nico is a bit... flamboyant. I’ve never written him that way and I didn’t want to only write him one note so this is a nice experiment.

I didn’t see Jason for another week and a half. Always on call, he flies all over the world to do business. It was starting to get lonely in the apartment so I invited my cousin over for a movie night. Hearing the door open as I made some popcorn and poured us some wine, I heard him before I saw him.

“Queen where the Fuck are you!”

Nico was the gay cousin until I came out. If I had to describe him, he was a walking rainbow with a goth tinge. Jet black scene cut with pink skinny jeans and a black mesh shirt. More bracelets than you could count and eyeliner so sharp that it could slice your throat. You could tell from miles away that he was gay, where I was what he called a “stealth gay” though he claimed he knew all along. 

“Bitch it’s my cheat day! You better have tons of butter on that popcorn and throw some chocolate on it too!” I knew that was his favorite so I had already drizzled milk and white chocolate with toffee sprinkles all over the bowl. Dancing into the living room he fell into the couch in dramatic fashion that was purely Nico. Settling beside him with the wine and popcorn in hand he clapped his hands and gave me a hug. 

“This is why you are my favorite!” He grabbed a glass and started guzzling.

“Oh was that the reason for the cousin crush?” I teased.

“Oh I was 10! Blooming into my sexuality with awkwardness and glitter I can’t be blamed for that.” Gracelessly he stuffed the popcorn in his mouth and found Netflix on the tv, apparently we were in for a new spam season of Queer eye.

“So you need to tell me about this man that set you up in this place! I love this apartment. Seriously the man has taste.”

“This isn’t his place it’s mine, he just pays for it.”

“How big is his dick?!” He shrieked with his eyes wide.

“Pretty big. Bigger than me anyway. Nico seriously I lucked out he’s so sexy.”

“He wasn’t your first was he?” I broke eye contact embarrassed at his question.

“Maybe. So what? He is super good in bed and is teaching me things.” I sipped the wine knowing I had to be drunker to get into this conversation.

“Bitch, seriously if he’s paying for all this I don’t even know if I want to know what he’s into. Like if he’s so handsome and rich than Why doesn’t he just get a boyfriend, or several. Is he kinky? To much of a freak?” I rolled my eyes.

“I guess he is, like he has all these toys in this drawer in my room. He Spanks me and makes me call him daddy.” Nico choked on his wine.

“Thats all? He isn’t sacrificing goats over your ball sack or sticking eggplants in your ass while singing show tunes? Sex toys, spanking, and daddy names is all you have to do for this place? Honey please I’ve done all that for free and never even got a returned text or a ride through a McDonald’s drive thru!! Hell he could honestly get crazier and I would encourage you to stay. Tell me is nice to you though. Don’t do all this for abuse, kinky weird sex is one thing as long as he’s nice afterwards.”

“I promise he is super nice to me, yeah you are right he could step his game up with the kink and I would still stick around. He’s worth it.” I started changing the channel when I realized Nico was silent. Looking over he was wide eyed and mouth agape.

“You fucking love him! You are so in love with him!!”

“Am not! I have a wall up, I know this is a business arrangement. Plus he told me he doesn’t fall for his boys.” Long sip...

“Yeah, sure. I’ll remind you of that when you break up and call me crying over him because you love him soooooo much.” He clicked the TV off so we could talk more, then I heard the door open. Who was here? It’s 11pm and the maids don’t come til tomorrow. I heard shoes tapping on the hardwood floor as Jason came into the living room looking delicious, then his face turned hard. 

“Who is this Percy?” A hard tone left his voice, oh shit he thinks I’m cheating on him!

“This is my cousin Nico, his dad is my fathers brother.” I explained in too much detail to sound normal. 

“Oh is this Mr. tie me up tie me down? Wow you were right he is delectable! You have amazing taste in men cuz. Hi I’m Nico!” Nico reached out to take Jason’s hand. Jason’s face relaxed a bit and took my cousins delicate hand. Nico announced that he should be going since it was getting late and hugged me goodbye. After I showed him out the door I turned around to find Jason not a foot away from me leaning into me against the door.

“I don’t like people touching my things. I’m sorry I reacted that way at first. If I had known he was related to you I wouldn’t have acted that way. My apologies.” His voice was seductive and low.

“It’s ok, I know how it looked. I promise Daddy I would never let anyone touch me but you.” I reached out and put my hands on his face, I could tell he was still a bit ticked off about this, but he leaned into my touch all the same.

“I’m trying to calm down, I am. I just hate how jealous I am sometimes. The idea of him touching what’s mine...” I made a grossed out face. 

“Daddy, please don’t say things like that, it’s gross. He’s my cousin. The idea of him touching me that way is incest, illegal, and just down right wrong. Don’t think another minute on it. I didn’t know when you were coming back and I just wanted some company. We drank wine and ate popcorn and talked about you the whole time.” His lips traced my neck and breathed me in. 

“Oh you did? What kinds of things did you say about me?” My heart was about to beat out of my chest I wanted him so badly. 

“About how handsome, and wonderful you are. He wanted to make sure you were nice to me... and of course how big your dick is.” At that he choked up laughing into my neck as he fell full force into me against the door. Catching him I grasped at the muscles in his lower back and held him tight against me. Pushing himself up with his hands he whispered in my ear.

“Well I think you need to be punished, for making me jealous. Sure I could just get over it.. but where’s the fun in that?” I started to pant hard at his words... if that meant more spanking then I was so for it.  
Pulling me by the shirt, he lead me to the bedroom and ordered me to strip.

“Shirt off, pants off, pull your underwear below where your cheeks meet your thighs and keep them there. On all fours at the end of the bed.” I obeyed him excitedly. After I was in position I heard him take his belt off. I thought he was just taking his clothes off til I realized he was going to punish me with the belt. The very thought made my tip dew and leak. Discarding the rest of his clothes, keeping the belt in his hand he started smacking it against his hand. The anticipation was the worst, but I was ready for it knowing what would follow afterwards. 

Smack!

Thwapping me six times in quick swift movements, I felt the burn of the welts sting my ass cheeks and upper thighs. You would think I would shout or cry out at each hit, instead I moaned low and desperate. I felt his lips kiss each area he slapped, praises fell from his lips on how good I took my punishment and how I deserved a reward. Grabbing my ankle he flipped me over in my back and motioned for me to scoot up the bed. Taking each wrist in his hands he pinned them above my head and kissed me. Grinding into my backside with his hips so that I could feel how turned on he was, I loved that I, with my lack of experience could turn him on so much. Ordering me to keep my hands attached to the pillow above me, he found a bottle of lube and started circling this thumb around my rim. 

I had never looked at him while he fucked me, this was new. Even Sunday morning the other week he lifted my leg from behind me and we fucked on our sides. My chest rose and fell wishing he would just do it already, he had been playing with my hole for forever while his eyes ate up the site of me practically begging for it. That’s when he sank two lubed fingers inside me. Not even trying to open me up, just crooking his fingers massaging my prostate while stroking my cock. The feeling had me jolting, my hips jutting up begging for more... This was part of the punishment !!! Jason could tell I figured it out and brought me up close to climax only to bring me right back down again, edging me within an inch of my life. Tears of desperation leaked down the sides of my face into my ears as I begged him to fuck me. 

Finally seeing that I was close to my limit he retracted his fingers while he had me at a low, then shoved his cock ruthlessly into me reminding me of our first time together. My legs went limp at his sides as he reached under my thighs and kept firm hold on them as he pulled my body into him, my hands still clutching the pillow. Between the belt and the up and down of the foreplay I was a useless wreck unable to participate. I couldn’t do more than moan as he took me. Words and coherent sentences left my mind as overwhelming pleasure bloomed inside me. Growls and huffed breath came from him as he sat on his knees pounding into me without breaking rhythm. I felt his hands slip slightly with the sweat pouring from both of us. Without warning he let go of my left thigh and reached for my length, I cried out from a single touch as he aimed my arousal to hit his chest and stomach. Pulling out of me after he milked the final drop, he reached over to my hair and pulled me up.

“Clean it up now! Lick it off!” He ordered. 

Without thought my tongue shot out of my mouth into action, licking up each rope of white I could see. I was almost done when he grabbed the back of my head again and pulled my hair by the nape directing me to his dick. 

“I’m right there! Swallow it!” Shoving the length in my mouth, I tasted the lube and myself as torrents of his climax volleyed off the roof of my mouth and down my throat in desperate gulps to get it all inside me. I wanted him inside me in any way I could get him. I felt last shot blanketed my tongue and I held it in. Popping me off he let me go as he tried to catch his breath. Without thinking I showed him the white liquid pooling around my teeth and cheeks, playing with it in my mouth and smacking it in my mouth and pulling it into strings between my lips obscenely. 

“Holy fuck you cant be serious.” He huffed then attacked my mouth with his. I felt him invade my mouth as we played with the shot between us. We fell to our sides entangled in each other, Well more him than me, I was practically a rag doll by the end of that session. Breaking the kiss I looked over at the clock only to see that he had been playing with me for 3 hours, no wonder I was exhausted. 

“You ok?” He asked brushing my bangs out of my face. 

“Yes Daddy. Just tired.” I mumbled.

“Sleep baby, I’ll be here in the morning ok?”

“Yes daddy.” And I all but closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

(The next morning)

At first I was dreaming, I had to have been. We were in this pool of glowing water and Jason was sucking me off underwater. It just felt so real! Then I started realizing I was waking up yet the feeling was still there. Opening my sleepy eyes I saw Jason bobbing between my legs. Our eyes met and he started fingering me again. This was the only way to wake up, opening my legs wider for my hot daddy. Popping off me he climbed up and lubed his cock up to enter me. 

We spent most of the morning having slow intense sex, eye to eye, sweet kisses and wordless gasps. It was a first for us, I guess Nicos presence lit some sort of fire under his ass to prove to me that only he could please me. Whatever it was it was obvious that he wanted me to stick around, like I wasn’t going to anyway! After round two we laid in the sheets just talking.

“Well that was a nice wake up call.” I stretched and yawned.

“Yeah, figured you did so well last night I would give you a little reward. You took that belt like a champion.” He chuckled.

“I liked it, I’ve liked everything we have done so far. I’m not just saying that I really do. You are like a good carpenter, no wood wasted.”

“Yeah well a carpenter is only as good as his materials, and you are a carpenters dream. Easy to screw.”

“Ha you have jokes! I don’t think I’ve ever heard you tell a joke before.” 

“I’m glad I amuse you, so I’m off for the next two days. Anything you want to do?” I felt his fingers play with my hair.

“I’m off today but I work tomorrow.”

“I can get you out of that and send a temp.”

“I keep forgetting you own my work.”

“I do, plus I already informed your staff that when I need you then I need you. They think you also work for my Corp company for money since your internship isn’t paid. Most of them have other jobs too. Grover and Leo are the only ones paid on staff. The rest are interns.”

“I have a weird question that’s off topic.”

“Shoot.”

“You told me when we first met that you don’t use toys or extras, yet you used a belt last night and there is a drawer full of toys in my closet.” He giggled at my question. 

“Well, to be fair I didn’t ask you to use that plug you did that on your own. As for the belt, well that just came to me in the moment. I don’t know you inspire me to explore things, I think it’s because you were a Virgin. I’m just trying to catch you up on experience I guess. Also I knew I would be gone a lot and I don’t want you seeing anyone while you are seeing me, so I thought giving you some fun things to hold you over in between. “

“You are enough for me, you know that right?” A weird look crossed his face when I told him that. Something unfamiliar. 

“Yeah, I know ha.. well let’s get some breakfast huh? I don’t know if you figured it out yet and I forgot to tell you, just dial 9 on the house phone and you can get 24 hour room service here and it’s billed to me.”

“That would have been nice to know when I burnt dinner twice this week.” I gave him an incredulous look, you mean I didn’t have to attempt cooking! I’ve been eating microwave food all week or raw fruit! 

“Yeah, sorry. I thought about in when I was in Dubai. I was going to call you but I was either sleeping or in meetings. I’ll order us some food. “ he walked out of the room gloriously naked and giving me a nice view of his ass as he slinked out the door. 

Fuck me he was hot. I’m not sure how I lucked into this. I found my robe and skipped on after him, I had a feeling that when I went back to work I won’t be able to sit down for a while. I also had to text Nico about what happened after he Left, he made me promise to. I also needed to talk to Annabeth... get more tips on not falling for “Mr. tie me up tie me down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on YASS QUEEN Nico?


	4. Tan lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Nico have fun preparing for their dates, percy noticed something about Jason he never saw before.

We spent the next two days in domestic bliss. Staying in the apartment, we were in this constant cycle of food and fucking. I loved it. More vanilla than the first night, deep slow sex or fun silly sex. I was sad when he left. I wouldn’t see him again for another week, but he let me know when he was coming home this time and I was to be waiting for him. 

(Timebreak)

Sitting in Nicos Loft, I found myself lost in thought about Jason. It was getting harder to keep everything separate. I thought about him like my first highschool crush, the secret one. 

Luke.

It was the first time I truly realized I liked men, that blonde hair and sexy scar on his face made my body tingle every time I saw him, Jason has a scar too on his upper lip which only makes me realize how much I must have a type. I got to kiss him once. We were at a party and someone dared two guys to makeout in front of everyone, he volunteered and grabbed the front of my shirt. It was to quick to actually enjoy, but it was the best day of my highschool life. Luckily I had a pillow over my crotch so people couldn’t see the raging boner that sprung from the dare, including Luke. 

Of course, I wasn’t ready to come out yet and Luke was super straight so nothing would have come of it anyway. I ended up dating Annabeth and getting all my sexual experience from her, we only had sex a few times in our short courtship. I tried to, Do it more that is but I just couldn’t get it up knowing it was all a lie. I was fortunate she stayed friends with me afterwards. Then my cousin came out and I felt like I was drowning every day I didn’t say anything. I admired Nico for being brave enough to come out at 14. Gothic and Angst ridden from his time in the closet, then he burst out of it in a rainfall of glitter and Lady Gaga. 

I came over today to help him get ready for a date with his new squeeze. This guy Will he met in the college infirmary. Pre-Med surfer dude with a laid back aura that made me think his parents were hippies. I met him a couple weeks back when we all went to lunch, I liked him and I could see why Nico was super into him.

“Bitch! Pay attention! Should I wear this? Or should I take it down some? To girly?” Nico flashed this black lace shirt with sequins. It was femme but it wasn’t loud, I nodded at the shirt. 

“I like it, he will too. Will likes you for who you are Nico I think you could wear clingwrap and pasties and he would be all over you. Why do you care what your wearing when you are just going to take it off?” He was quiet and disappeared into his bathroom and came out with a pink and black jockstrap that showed off his to perfect ass, damn I wished I had inherited an ass like that. I like that underwear... maybe Jason would like it too?

“Well that’s why I have this little beauty, I got this one special. You wear jocks right?” He danced in a circle while looking in the mirror. 

“No, usually briefs of some sort. Should I get a jock?” He ran into his closet bringing out a baby blue jock with touches of green threaded throughout. 

“Try these, they were to big for me. They sent me the wrong size but I never bothered to return them. Don’t worry I didn’t wear them, they would just fall off me and not in a sexy way.” I began to undress to try them on, Nico was staring at me. 

“It’s not like you have never seen me naked before Nico, we grew up together.” I slid my briefs off and slipped the blue jock on. 

“Yeah, but never like when you are ripped like you are now, look at that bubble butt! Damn he is going to want to eat things out that ass.” He snapped his finger and flipped his hair. Moving in the underwear I realized how freeing they were. Total support in the front, totally exposed from the back. 

“Do they look alright? I need real answers! Do I let him fuck me wearing these or do I take them off?” Nico came over to adjust the hem line for me, apparently I was off center. Yeah I felt really exposed in these. 

“You let him fuck you in them, that way when you cum in them he can see that wet spot just leak all over the front, guys like that.” Nico found some black booty shorts to go with his ensemble. Squatting and moving in front of the mirror in different positions, was he practicing for his date?

“Guys like that huh? Any other tips? What does Will like?” Nico froze at my words and made shy eyes at me.

“Ummm I don’t know... we haven’t slept together yet. Tonight is the night I think.” The low tone and the blush that crossed his cheeks told me he was being honest, I didn’t expect that, they had been seeing eachother for nearly two months now. Nico never moves this slow, in fact he’s been known to blow a guy at the club in the bathroom and take home two others. Will was a special case, now that I heard they hadn’t even fucked yet made me realize how much he must really like Will. 

“So what’s he hold up? You are usually telling me in explicit detail how some guys asshole tastes and now your shy?” Pushing me I landed in the couch in just the jock, he sat with me on the other end with a dreamy look in his eyes. 

“ I’m not saying we haven’t done stuff, I’m just saying we haven’t had like full on sex yet. We went on real dates instead of clubs and parties. Will is.. real? Like he could be a real relationship type guy. Like the first few dates were coffee, lunches, yoga classes! Then we started doing dinners and making out in the back of Uber’s. It was like highschool butterflies all over again, everything just seems so much more intense with him. You know I’ve never had a real boyfriend, but for him I would. I want to with him. We did go in the Starbucks bathroom and give eachother blind handjobs on our last date which makes me think we are fucking tonight. I’m going to make him dinner and then serve him dessert. “ he shimmied his shoulders at the last word and I cracked up laughing. 

“So what’s a blind handjob?”

“We didn’t look down? Like I stuck my hand in his shorts and made him cum with his clothes on, so I’m calling it a blind handjob. I didn’t even have time to taste him which was a shame, but I plan on committing every flavor of his spunk to memory tonight.” Batting his eyelashes suggestively as he joked, it hit me how much he really liked Will. As much as I like Jason. 

“Jason tastes like... some sort of spice? Like salt and clove? Star anise? Pumpkin spice? I don’t know. I’ve only ever been with him, are there other flavors?” Giggling he threw his lace shirt at my face. 

“Yeah I guess, you can tell when a guy eats a lot of fruit, or garlic. If he’s one of those clean eaters that eat nothing but celery and boiled chicken it won’t taste like anything really, of course his personality usually reflects the same as his cum flavor.” He wondered thoughtfully as he got off the couch and changed into sinfully right leather pants.

“So any tips for me to keep Jason from being bored with me?” Looking over his shoulder he quirked his eyebrow. 

“Girl, he ain’t bored of you. Boyfriend would be long gone by now if he was. Since he likes kinky stuff maybe play that up a bit, if you’re going to wear those I would let him watch you crawl on the floor with a plug in. That would be in his entertainment wheelhouse.” Hmmm that’s a good idea.

(Timebreak)

Jason would be over in an hour. I pulled on the jock and started bending over the sink to finger myself open for a plug. I wanted to please him, make him shiver. Nico can pretend all he wants that Jason won’t get tired of me, but I’m here as a service to Jason. I’m not his boyfriend, services can be eliminated when the buyer sees no more use for it. 

I didn’t hear the door open, I only noticed him when I felt strong hands on my hips. 

“And what do we have here? Someone getting ready to see me?” Leaning over he bit down on my neck.

“ I.. I was... I was just... I wanted to...”

“Where did you get this pretty little strap from? Oh baby boy I’m going to have to buy you a hundred of these, this is all you should ever wear.” A growl from his lips resonated deep inside me, causing me to spread my legs wider. I know we were supposed to go to dinner... but this could work too.

“Keep this on, let me help you.” I felt him kneel behind me as I gripped the bathroom sink. I was used to our usual intimacy, either in darkness or the sunshine of the bedroom, muted lighting shining through sheer curtains. Not the bright lights of the bathroom. Watching my face contort in the mirror in front of me as I felt his breath along my crease. 

I saw from the side that he grabbed the lube off the counter, wet fingers entered me. The vulnerability of him being down there staring at me in the harsh light made my knees shake. Teeth biting at each cheek, a well practice tongue circling the furled rim. The noises I made were pathetic. Nails scratched down my thighs making me grip anything I could get my hands on, faucets, towels, handles, anything to grant myself purchase and steady. Standing up he unbuttoned his shirt staring into my blown out eyes in the mirror, we were going to fuck infront of the mirror. Once the jingle of his belt fell with a clank he took me. Swift and quick as usual, never letting me adjust to his large size. Gripping my fringe and holding his mouth next to my ear he slammed into me hard. I relished the feel of him, how I missed him, missed this. 

Sweat soaked and groaning we kept eyes on eachother in the mirror. I loved watching his face as he took me, the pure pleasure of it. Hard and fast I built quickly as he reached around and rubbed me through the fabric. I came screaming “daddy” and squeezed his hand in mine still bent over, intertwining our fingers as he became erratic in his movement to finish. As he took his last few thrusts I looked at our hands and saw something I had never noticed before, a tan line on his finger on his left hand... a tan line from a ring.....

(Timebreak)

Nico was right, he liked seeing the wet spot that covered the front of the jock. We ordered room service and ate in bed while he told me about his latest trip around the world. My eyes couldn’t leave the tan line though, he didn’t seem to notice. Then when he was done talking he leaned in for a kiss and I froze not returning it.

“What’s wrong?” He pulled away. 

“Jason, are you married?” Why didn’t I ever think to ask him this before. It was stupid not to. A dark look crossed his face, not angry.. sullen? 

“I was, about five years ago. Why?” He settled into his side leaning on his hand elbow crooked, still gloriously naked in front of me. 

“I saw the tan line, on your finger. We had never really done that in full light and I just noticed it.” Nodding he bent over the bed and pulled a ring out of his slacks that were on the floor, holding it up showing it to me.

“I still wear it when I travel. Keeps unwanted advances at bay to an extent, makes business people take you more seriously when you appear a family man type. “ the ring was gold, dull, dinged to no end, obviously he had worn it a long time.

“Am I allowed to ask?” My throat went dry at the question. Fear ripped inside me at the thought. I didn’t want to make him angry.

“Yes, you are. I know we have only been doing this a short while, but I want you to stick around and truth will keep you here longer than lies will. (Deep sigh) Ok so I was married for 20 years. We met when I was 18 and we married in Europe two years later, lived there for a while. Came back home when my business needed me here.” Taking the ring back he fingered it in his hand like looking at a ghost. 

“So, you hid that you were gay for 20 years? Then she found out and you divorced? Do have kids too?” My voice sounded slightly panic stricken, I forget our age difference most of the time. 

“You are hilarious! No! I was married to a man named Michael, he was from Hawaii. A much more tolerant state of you ask me. Our marriage wasn’t legal here and... and he died, cancer.” All the breath escaped my body, I was prepared for a lot of outcomes to this answer but him being widowed was not one of them. I expected divorce and ugliness, or him still being married and I was his side piece. 

“Was it a good marriage?”

“The best, Michael was the best. Made me breakfast in bed, kept my home for me while he wrote for the local paper wherever we moved. It wasn’t picture perfect but that perfect imperfection. Fights that were weeks long and then weeks more of makeup sex. We had a lot in common so that helped. At the end of the day he was who I wanted to grow old with, the person I wanted to wake up to every morning, and fall asleep with every night. He loved me when we had nothing, we thought about kids but in the end he wasn’t sold on the idea, I wanted them more than he did. He never made me choose, but I would have always chosen him over kids. He was diagnosed and then a year later he was gone, we didn’t catch it in time. It took me a long time to get through. I’m still not completely over it. I miss him, I miss him every day. Im sorry.” A single tear slid down his face at the apology.

“Why are you apologizing! I should be the one saying sorry! Jason, I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything, just stay. Stay with me for a while. I like you Percy. I like you more than anyone I’ve been with after Michael. You remind me of him, I’m sorry about that but it’s true. Just stay ok?” He leaned in for a chaste kiss that I granted him. 

“You know I will.” Yeah... cause I was going to leave after that bombshell. The thing was it was hard to see if he was asking me to stay for the moment, or was it more?


	5. Realization hits hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy realizes his feelings... while he’s inside daddy Jason for the first time.

The revelation of Jason’s marriage was astounding for me. I spent the next few days letting it marinate, Jason was once again globe trotting for work so I had time to myself. I tried to concentrate on my job, but my mind kept coming back to Michael. When I imagined Jason’s past it had always been in a relationship much like ours. I assumed he jumped around with lovers that he spoiled until he was tired of them. The fact that he could actually remain in such a long loving relationship messed me up a bit. I even poured over it with Annabeth. She thinks he switched because maybe it hurt to much to try to Love again. That he was playing with fire bringing me on because I remind him of his late husband. Part of me wanted to know more about michael, the other half wanted his name to never be mentioned again. I was jealous over a dead man, and I had no right to be jealous because I was merely a transaction. 

It made me want to be more than a transaction. 

The more and more I learned about Jason, his sweetness, his compassion for other people, his love for his husband.... the more I found it hard to separate everything. Annabeth was the one who keeps grounding me to the idea that this isn’t permanent. Nico on the other hand was encouraging me that it could be more. Jason was more addicting than the best drug and not just because of his lovers prowess. 

(Timebreak)

Jason came to the apartment unexpectedly, apparently one of the CEOs he was supposed to meet had to be hospitalized so the deal was being put off for a month. I had the next few days off so he made sure I knew I would be spending them with him. 

“What did you want to get into tonight?” I asked as poured him a drink, three fingers of whiskey neat. 

“I’m tired I don’t really want to go anywhere tonight, tomorrow perhaps. Pour yourself a drink too and come to the couch.” I was still a bit of a lightweight so I poured some coke in with my drink and some ice. Balancing both tumblers in hand I sat on the couch beside him, taking his drink he took a large swig and pecked me sweetly on the lips. 

“I have some gifts for you.” I blushed, he really did love to spoil me. You would think the home and the job and everything else was enough, but Jason always had something up his sleeve. 

“This is for you.” He handed me a few velvet boxes. New Prada sunglasses, diamond cuff links, a very expensive cologne, and a box with a new iPad. 

“Wow! You went shopping didn’t you. Thank you so much daddy these are wonderful. The iPad I will need for work for sure. I love them, all of them.” I kissed him deeply as I put the items aside. The usual vigor wasn’t behind his kiss, was he ok? I pulled away and quirked my eyebrow. 

“I’m fine, just tired. I’ve had a lot of planes the last week and I’m a bit jet lagged. I’m an old man percy I don’t catch up the way I used to.”

“Is there anything I can do? Cheer you up? Rub your back?”

“Just come here and give me a little love.” Pulling me on top of him things started getting hot and heavy real quick as we usually do. Only this time I was on top of him and doing more touching than being touched. I was hungry for him. How could things be this good all the time? I know people say money can’t buy happiness, but it seemed to really fucking help. I haven’t been this stress free in so long, it’s crazy when you realize that most of your anxiety and worry is due to money and how easily it’s lifted when it’s no longer an issue. I finally got him naked on the couch and asked him if he wanted to go in the bedroom and he shook his head, he clicked his briefcase on the floor open to reveal a few lube packets.

“Why do you carry these?”

“Cause they make getting myself off in a lonely hotel room easier. Plus when I feel lube on my dick I think of you.” He said into a kiss. I was about to open the packet to lube him when he hesitated and pulled back. 

“Hey ummm wanna try something new?”

“What did you have in mind? You know I love it when you teach me new things.”

“How about you top tonight, like I said I’m tired. It would be nice if you did all the work tonight.” I was stunned. I never thought he would want me to top. I decided that daddy knows best though and just to do my best, he would guide me I’m sure. I’m really glad I cut my nails this morning. 

“Tell me what you want me to do, in detail.” I liked daddy’s orders. 

“I want you to kiss me all over... I want to feel that talented little mouth around me. I want you to finger me open... and I want you to fuck me slow and deep. Think you can handle that baby boy?”

“Yes, of course daddy, whatever you want.” I bent down and started trailing my mouth all over his body, I won’t lie I’m just copying what you see in the movies and what he’s done to me, but he seemed into it, really into it. I mouthed and bit down from time to time, lick over more sensitive areas that I have come to memorize. I would lick and blow air over areas to make him shiver. I left a few hickeys in areas I knew his suit would cover. I had never had him in such a vulnerable position. Legs spread before me like he was my own personal man platter. Getting down to my favorite physical part of him I saw a slick river leaking generously down, I lapped at the wetness savoring the taste of him.

Inching his length further and further down my throat I opened the packet and coated my fingers. The lube was strawberry flavored. Circling his rim he let out a whine that made me tremble, such a submissive noise. It was weird hearing it come out of him, but I loved it all the same. Biting at his inner thighs I entered him with one finger, his leg lay over the back of the couch and I saw his toes curl at the sensation. Damn this was fun, I loved watching him fall apart for me. It was easy to work him open while he directed me, I felt his prostate for the first time and watched him bite his lip seductively. My tongue explored along with my fingers, never had he been so vocal in bed. 

Rimming was a new experience but not at all unpleasant like I thought it would be, it’s one thing to have your ass eaten.. it’s another thing to eat ass. Jason was hygienic though and surprisingly hairless... did he wax? Should I wax?

Back to the task at hand!

Motioning for me to join him upstairs I leaned up pressing my body against his, for his age he really hit the gym and kept his body nice. If you didn’t notice the salt that littered his blonde you would assume he was in his early thirties. 

“Mmm strawberry. I’m ready, push in slow it’s been a long time.” I nodded and lubed myself. Pressing against the furled hole I found myself shaking with nerves and excitement. I pressed in slow and felt the tight wet heat surround me, his eyes widened at the sensation and his breath labored. 

“That’s right baby boy, slow and easy.”

“Does daddy like me inside him for once?”

“Oh yeah, daddy likes it a lot. Damn you feel fucking huge. It’s intense, in a good way.” Catching my lips at the end of his sentence I pushed myself all the way in. It took everything I had to keep from coming, I started reciting old church prayers in my head to regain my composure. 

“Move baby, shallow at first then gain speed and momentum ok?” Sweat dripped down my nose and he licked at it as I gave my first thrust. Legs wrapped around my waist guiding my rhythm. The impassioned moment was so fervent that I ended up losing myself within him. Strong hands gripped my hair as he kissed me passionately, tugging slightly to hard... I didn’t care. Why care when you are in such a personal moment. Did Annabeth ever feel like this with her guys? Was I to far gone? I had to be, because it took everything inside me not to scream that I loved him, then it broke inside me. I didn’t say it but my full realization that I was in full on love with him burned it’s way in my veins.

With every deep hit inside him I tried to tell him with my eyes, my kiss, my body, how much I was in love with him. I was a complete and utter goner. This whole situation was going to shatter me into a million pieces when it ended and it had only been going on a few months. I also knew that I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t pull away and protect myself. I had to see it through even if I ended up in tatters by the end of it. Maybe if I tried hard enough, pleased him well enough he would keep me, and I him. I would try my damnedest to keep him, and if I couldn’t I would suffer the consequences knowing I at least tried. Jason had already told me that once of his boys fell in love with him and he broke it off, he wasn’t willing to give him what he wanted. Foolish thinking told me I was different, that because I remind him of Michael that it would work in my favor. 

I felt his heels dig into my back as he moaned loud and deep as I moved inside him like the sea, slow and rough, fast and harsh, he moaned and keened at it all. Calling my name out as the sweat lubed my body enough that I feel his dick between our stomachs. The hot spurts of arousal twitch traitorously as he yelled his loudest. I started going faster inside him, relishing the feel of the cum spreading on our skin. 

“Cum, cum inside me baby boy! I want to feel you! Fuck! Please!” Growling as I released thick and white on his insides, coating his walls as he had done to me so many times before. The feeling was exquisite, my body tingled and scorched at the orgasm. I collapsed on top of him breathless and all consumed. 

“Hey.” He said quietly and I looked up at him. 

“Baby boy it’s ok, it’s going to be ok.”

“What do you mean?” Then I looked at his face that wasn’t sweat dripping down the sides of it... they were tears. Then I breathed in and realized my nose sniffles. I was crying too. 

“It’s ok, this happens sometimes. Don’t be scared. I got you.” 

Jason pulled my head into the crook of his neck and shhhhed me. Rocking us on the couch in a soothing manner meant for a parent and child, slightly inappropriate yet oh so needed. I felt myself slip out of him in a messy slap against my thigh. 

“C’mon baby boy, let’s get you to bed.” His voice broke at lets. 

“Yes daddy” sniff.


	6. Jason’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see how Jason’s feeling... and Percy gets tied up and you know... you know...

Jason POV 

My whole body was jet lagged from yet another trip to Dubai. Luckily I would be at home base for a couple weeks before the next globe trot, next was Paris and I was thinking of bringing Percy with me. The week spent before Dubai was one of the best I had in years. Ever since I bottomed for him, it seemed all the nerves had flowed away from him. He was an eager student before, but now he was practically begging me to try new stuff. We had fucked on every surface of his apartment, only stopping for food and getting dressed just enough as not to alarm the delivery men. 

Strolling down the hallway to my office I met eyes with Reyna cuing her to follow me in. Sitting behind my desk I pulled the bottom drawer open to see some of my guilty pleasures waiting there, I’m so happy to have Maria in my life and cleaning my office. 

“Reyna, I need you to set up my Paris trip. Make sure I get the good room at the hotel with the view of the tower. I’m taking Percy with me so make sure the accommodations are for two on my plane. I’ll need you to stay behind and hold down the fort. I’ll be staying a few extra days to show Percy around since he’s never been.” I unwrapped a chocolate bar and popped a few pieces in my mouth as I brought up my emails that I’ll need to answer for the next few hours. 

“I see, so you are taking him with you.” Her tone made me nervous, this was going to be an interrogation.

“Yes, it’s been almost 4 months. I think he’s earned a trip overseas. He’s never been out of the country.” She walked toward me half sitting on my desk. 

“Yes, under normal circumstances I would agree, but I think we both know this isn’t normal. I’ve been dealing with your dalliances ever since you were ready to move on from Michael. They don’t last very long and the ones that do, you never stay the night with them. You don’t invest in them the way you invest in this one. You especially don’t bottom for any of them.” That made my head snap as she arched an eyebrow and stole a piece of my chocolate bar. 

“How the fuck did you figure that out? And how exactly is it your business what I put in my ass?” Kicking off her shoes she spun around and placed them in my lap. We had this weird symbiotic relationship that was professional yet oh so unprofessional. Plus we had been friends for 20 years. I couldn’t run this place without her. 

“You had me bug the apartment, the last one that stayed there kept bringing in lovers behind your back while you were out of town. We just never removed them. I listen to all the ones that you are not there for, I didn’t know you were seeing him that night so I listened in. Then I listened to a few more of them.” Oh yes, Kyle. Kyle was the one mistake I made with my lovers. I wasn’t enough for him, hell 4 men weren’t enough for him. It ended as quickly as it started. I couldn’t help it, I need to know my partners are monogamous while with me and None had been around long enough for me to build that trust, and for the money I fork out for them I expect to me the only one warming their bed.

“So, find out anything I need to know about while you were listening?”

“Your boy toy is surprisingly boring for one so young. He talks to his cousin a lot and he seems to be the only one he invites over other than a girl named Annabeth whom from what I’ve gathered was his highschool girlfriend that he had as a beard before he came out. Nothing happens between them other than rom coms and cookie dough. What I did notice is how much he cares about pleasing you. He spends hours preparing for your arrival like a 16 year old girl about to go to prom. He is sweet though, reminds me of...”

“Of michael? Yeah, crossed my mind as well.”

“Jason, are you falling for this kid?”

It was an honest question, a question that had been rolling around in my head as well. I couldn’t get to deep into this though, he’s doing this for money. I paid essentially for his virginity and his company. Percy might just be doing all this because he needs the security and while I’m willing to provide that as long as he wants... it doesn’t mean he’s actually in love with me. 

“Yes and no. I’m trying to keep him at arms length, but it’s hard Reyna. It’s not just the sex either. Hell I could even say I’ve had better, but the intimacy is what takes sex with him to a whole new level. I enjoy his company, he’s smart and handsome and funny. I could fall for him, but I don’t want to let myself until I’m sure it’s not about the money for him. As of right now... I don’t want to know yet. I want to live in this comfortable sexy bubble a little while longer.” She gave me a sad nod of understanding. She knew how much I missed my husband. How much I missed having a husband. No one could replace Michael, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t make room in my heart for someone new. 

(Timebreak and scene change)

The ding came sooner than expected as my mind wandered in the elevator ride up. Percy knew I was coming and I couldn’t wait to see him. The room service rode up with me as I had a plan for tonight. Opening the door I had the guy put the food in the bedroom as I looked around the apartment for my lover. 

“Boo!” Arms wrapped around my waist with enthusiasm.

“Got me. I missed you.” Turning around I sank into his lips, they were slightly chapped and tasted like the sea. Fuck I missed this. Missed him. 

“So what’s planned tonight? I’m up for anything!” The way his eyes sparkled at just act of being with me made every penny I’ve invested in him worth it. Percy was genuine and honest, he truly appreciated everything I do for him. 

“How about you lose those clothes and go into the bedroom so I can show you how much I’ve missed you.” He purred at my words. Leaving my embrace he walked backwards toward the bedroom with a sultry look in his eyes, that look started to happen once his bedroom confidence grew. That look undid me in so many ways, even a man at my age. 

Clothes started to fall to the ground as he left them like a trail of breadcrumbs for me to follow. I started to strip too, he was down to a neon teal jock... damn if I didn’t need to buy him more of those. The color was sinful against the tan of his skin. 

“So, daddy, what would you like? I’m in a very ...give daddy what he wants mood.”

“You’re always in that mood. Well I’m thinking I want to tie you up and blindfold you. Then do nasty things to you until you beg me to stop.”

“I would never tell you to stop.” He breathed against my lips as he kissed them again, fingering the waistband of my briefs. Breaking the kiss he ran to the sex toy drawer and brought out a set of leather cuffs, taking them to the bed he strapped them to the headboard and laid like a starfish in the middle of the bed. I picked up a blind fold and climbed over him to give his wrists a proper cuff. Tying the blindfold on he nipped at my chin playfully, always so mischievous. Grabbing a second set of cuffs I strapped them around his ankles and attached them to his wrists, now his beautiful hole was exposed and waiting for me. 

Uncovering the room service a mound of fruit sat in the plate, taking individual pieces I laid them on his body in strategic places. Taking a strawberry between my teeth I nudged at his mouth for him to bite off the other side. 

“Mmmm you are kinky tonight. What did you put on me?”

“Pineapple slices on the underneath of your thighs, strawberry slices on your chest and nipples, a vine of grapes tucked into your jock hanging over your hole, and I’m going to eat every bit off you slowly. “

I didn’t rush this. I took my time taking each bit in turn. Even squeezing the juice out between my teeth to leak on his skin so I could lick it off. Little coos and moans escaped him as I went. Once I hit the grapes I could see his cock straining against the fabric, and it wasn’t fruit juice that was dripping from the tip making an obscene stain on the front of them. I ate each grape slow, making sure to lick across the furled entrance with each bite. Once the vine was gone I discarded it to the side and grabbed the uncut English cucumber. I had rimmed him loose and lubed him properly when I started to push the cucumber inside him. Gasping at the coldness of it, taking his lower lip between his teeth as I sank it deeper. 

“Fuck, daddy what is that!?”

“Cucumber, how does it feel?”

“Big and cold, like I have a vegetable in my ass!” Giggling at the end I twisted the object making his breath hitch.

“Why a cucumber?”

“I like watching things go in and out of you.” I worked it in and out of him at a quickened pace. 

“Well as much as you like this, I like your warm dick better. Stop teasing me Daddy I need you!” The begging was undoing my resolve. Not to mention the smile he wore the whole time, as much as he liked this whole experience, I could tell he was getting impatient for me. I discarded the cucumber to the side of the bed and replaced it with my mouth once more. I love how he squirmed and writhed at the feel of my mouth and tongue inside him. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Daddy please!!”

“Someone has quite a dirty mouth, looks like someone needs a punishment.” I got off the bed and left the room. I grabbed what I needed from the kitchen and returned quickly, taking in the erotic display of him trussed up. This was perfect, he wouldn’t be able to move the way he wants. It’s going to make me super hot while making him very uncomfortable. 

“This is going to be a harsh punishment, maybe it will teach you not to have a dirty mouth and maybe be more patient. Plus I like the sensation that comes after.” 

“Yes daddy, whatever you feel is necessary to correct me.”

Such a good boy. 

I cracked the ice tray and sat it at the end of the bed. Taking a round cube in my mouth I trailed it all over his body relishing the reaction to the cold. Harsh breath and whines escaped him yet I didn’t hear him complain. I circled it around his nipples and on the backs of his knees. Once I got to the inner thighs I felt him pucker up, I slapped his ass and told him to relax or it would hurt. Nodding at me I pressed the cube inside of him. 

“Hold it in there. Keep it in you til it melts.”

“Ya.. ye... yes daddy!” Hyperventilating at the sensation I felt my cock grow incredibly hard at his discomfort. 

“If its to much you can call red..”

“No! It’s fine. Until it melts daddy!” So sincere... so young... so willing to please... worth every fucking penny. I watched as the water dripped and ran down into the bed. Percy’s cock never softened, it actually twitched harder at the punishment. Percy likes punishment, it’s why he’s so mischievous. Poking my fingers into him I felt the ice cube had melted entirely. Perfect.

I slicked my cock and entered him harshly. A low moan rang into the air as my hot cock met the cold sensation. My thumb was rubbing absentmindedly against his hardness, playing with the precum stain in the front. Percy always got super wet. Grabbing his hips I rammed into him in slow but harsh jolts. The harder I hit the louder he got. So warm and wet around me as I claimed his well used hole for myself once again, a hole that’s only ever known me. 

“Oh Daddy please! Harder! Faster! Daddy daddy please!” He did so well with the ice I couldn’t deny him when he begged so beautifully. I spent almost 45 minutes fucking him into oblivion. About 20 minutes into it he came all over his underwear, then I fucked him through that and into a second orgasm. Percy’s legs were shaking and tears were rolling down the sides of his face by the time I came. The rush of warmth flowing inside him made my eyes roll. Taking my dick out I poked at his red overused hole just to watch the white flow out of him and down his cheeks. I got off the bed and ran a hot bath in the jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, the water just slightly to hot. Being a good boy he just stayed on the bed without complaint, still cuffed and blindfolded with cum leaking out of his ass. 

Obedience rewarded I undid his cuffs and massaged feeling back into his limbs and removed the blindfold. Wiping his tears away I kissed his cheeks to let him know that I appreciate his tears. That they weren’t from sadness as much as being overwhelmed and that I understood that. I took him in the bath and washed away every fluid that stained his body, told him how beautiful he was and how much I missed him. Laying against me with his back to my front I circled his chest with a washcloth as I kissed at his ears. 

“Percy, in two weeks I’m going to Paris. I’m going to tell your boss that I need you for that week. I want you to go with me.” Turning around in a splash of water I found lips devouring mine before I could speak another word. 

“Oh Daddy, I’m so happy.”

At this moment, with him, so was I. I haven’t been this happy since Michael...


	7. Le Bristol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes Percy to Paris... only to have their first fight... and first declaration.

Percy’s POV 

The flight was long, a little over seven hours. Yet when you are flying in a personal jet... it wasn’t so bad. The privacy alone was worth it as Jason gave me a personal invite to the mile high club. Instead of getting a cab to the Hotel, Jason arranged a horse and carriage ride which made onlookers very curious. We were on our way to Le Bristol, a fancy hotel in Paris, I was already swept off my feet before we even arrived. The old world architecture of the city was breathtaking, so was the man clutching my hand the whole way. I had never been overseas before. Let alone in such a lavish manner. 

The room was open with Greys and blues. Cream colored sheets and bathroom inlaid with marble. I had never been in a place this nice. A large king size bed had an overview of the garden outside, I took it all on as I rolled in the bed testing out it’s comfort. 

“I take the room is to your liking?”

“Yes Daddy it’s perfect, much like you.”

“I am far from perfect Percy.”

“Could have fooled me.”

Dipping onto the bed he snatched my lips in a languorous kiss that made my heart flutter. Breaking the kiss he rolled off to get ready for bed. I took the hint and started to strip down naked. I rarely wore clothes to bed when I was with Jason. Digging through my duffle I snatched up a wrapped gift that I had for him. The thought of how he would react to it made me nervous. I posed myself on the bed for him as I heard him turning the water off from brushing his teeth. 

“Well don’t you look delicious. What’s that?”

“This... this is for you.”

Sidling up next to me he took the parcel and unwrapped the paper carefully giving me a teasing eye. It was a lightning bolt I had carved from driftwood from the beach, I had inlaid it with blue glitter resin and sanded It down. I modeled it after his company icon I had seen on his business cards. 

“Percy, I don’t know what to say.. it beautiful. Where did you get it?”

“I made it. I used to go to summer camp every year and we learned how to do stuff like this. I just thought that since you are always showering me in gifts... that you deserved one back. It’s really hard to shop for you ya know. What do you get the man who can buy anything.”

Jason’s breath hitched as he held it close to his chest.

“Percy I love it. “

The face he made told me he was being honest, he really liked the gift. A weight was lifted off my shoulders as he put the trinket aside and drew me back into him. After a few sweet kisses I settled myself on his chest with an arm around his waist. 

“So.. why don’t you tell me about those imperfections you were talking about.”

“Oh where to start...” he chuckled. 

“How about I say one and then you say one. They don’t have to be vices, it can just be terrible admissions of memory.”

“That sounds fair.” 

“Well, hate brushing my teeth. Like I have to force myself to do it. My junior year I was in the dentist a lot.” I nuzzled into his neck relishing the stubble.

“Oh that’s nothing, if it wasn’t for Reyna making me get pedicures with her I would never trim my toenails.” I laughed hard, I could see that.

“So my highschool girl friend and I fooled around once when I was still deep in denial. I got a nosebleed while going down on her.”

“Holy fuck that’s hilarious! Annabeth must have killed you.”

“Yeah she punched me right in the... wait what? How did you... Jason how do you know about Annabeth? I’ve never told you about her.”

“I umm, this is going to sound really bad.” I sat up and jumped away from him. 

“Reyna had the apartment bugged a couple years ago and I guess they are still there. She told me about Annabeth. She said she comes to visit you sometimes.”

“You don’t trust me? Seriously?!”

“Percy it’s not like that! I didn’t even know it was still bugged until last week and I had her disconnect it. The last guy... he wasn’t like you. He took me for granted and brought men back to the apartment while I was away.”

The look on his face was pitiful, almost panicked. Guess he wasn’t perfect. 

“Jason, I need to know. Did you really disconnect the bugs? Do you trust me?”

“I did, I do, please I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I know you would never. Before Reyna even told me about it I had forgotten all about it didn’t even think twice about it. I trust you!”

“Four months Jason. We have been doing this for four months. Don’t you get it! Don’t you know me enough by now that it’s not just about the money!” I was shouting now, tears streaked my eyes as I found my underwear and slipped it back on. 

“Percy! Please I’m sorry. It’s just... it’s hard to tell anymore. When I got into this with you I didn’t expect...”

“You didn’t expect WHAT! That I don’t care if you have money or not. That maybe after two weeks of this I could have cared less about how much was in your bank account? I knew from the moment we left that work party that even if I went back to living in my car, that if you took all the gifts back, I would stay. I was a fool though wasn’t I? I thought... I don’t don’t know what I thought I guess. “

“Percy I know that! What I didn’t expect was how amazing you really are. I have given more of myself to you than anyone since..”

“Since Michael? Yeah well I’ll never live up to michael will I? Is this what you do? You make men fall in love with you and lavish them to the point where they never want to leave and then just dump them like they were nothing!”

“I’m not dumping you! When did I say I wanted this to stop cause I sure as hell don’t want it to.” Jason was pacing the room and blocking the door so I wouldn’t leave. It wasn’t fair that he was doing it naked. 

“What about the guy that wanted more? What about him?” I crossed my arms tears running down my face awaiting answers. If he was going to break my trust like this then he better damn have some fucking answers.

“Octavian wanted to much. He didn’t just want my love he wanted my company. He wanted me to pass down my business to him. I told him if he wanted me then he would have to live with the fact that Reyna gets the company if I die or retire. He claimed he loved me but he loved power and money more. I know that I could take all this away from you and only offer myself and you would stay, I know that. It’s why I do these things.”

“What things!”

“I don’t spend the night with lovers! I’ve never spent the night with him, and he was around for over a year! I don’t share a bed overnight with my lovers, I only took him on one trip overseas with me and I knew then it was never going to work. I never bottomed with any of them. You were the first one since Michael and I can’t even begin to tell you how fucked up I was after that night. I cried myself to sleep that night knowing what it meant. “

“Well Daddy dearest why don’t you fill me in on what that means cause if I’m being honest I’m getting mixed signals. If you want to end this then just say it. I’ll go back home pack my car and leave everything you ever gave me. Cause I can’t do this anymore Jason. I can’t keep going on doing this with you knowing that I’m just some toy. I thought I could do it, I really did but I can’t.” At that he grabbed my waist and pushed me to the bed to sit harshly. Kneeling down he got between my legs and grabbed my face. 

“I love you.”

“Don’t say that unless you mean it or I swear to gods..” he cut me off with a kiss and a tug to my hair. My tears warm and free flowing down my chin, wetting his face with my anger. 

“I mean it. I’ve known it since I told you about Michael.”

“You said I fucked you up, you cried yourself to sleep. How can you love me when you still love him.” I spoke into his mouth, I knew I was reaching but I had to know he was being 100% real with me.

“I was fucked up because I knew that meant I had to let him go. I can’t tell you that I won’t always love him Percy. He was my first love, my husband for over half my life. I’ll always love him, but I had to let him go to make room for you. I love you. Please believe me...” I broke it off with a kiss. It was all to overwhelming to continue. 

“I love you too Jason.”

Pushing me down onto the bed I felt every fiber of emotion drip from his mouth and into my body. Tearing my underwear away he guided my legs around his waist. Teeth gnawed at my neck with a trail of sweet nothings inbetween. I felt over the hard muscle of his mature body, reveling on how good he felt in my hands. With one hand I reached the side table, feeling for the lube I set there as I got ready for bed. Grabbing it from my hand he slicked himself up and lined up with my entrance, I was still stretched from the plane. As many times as we had done this, this right here felt new. It felt like more as he filled me up. It wasn’t kinky or playful, it was hot and full of emotion. Just like that time on the couch. Slowly taking me with deep rolling thrusts that had me aching for his touch. Pure need pulsed inside me as I couldn’t get enough, needing him to go deeper and harder. Grasping at the other as if we wanted to crawl into the others skin. Hot breath ghosted over my ears as my lobe found his teeth. Never picking up pace, he stayed at a stead rhythm. I dug my heels into his back urging him to hit harder. 

Between the sweat and tears between us we slid over the other seamlessly. Feeling bold I flipped us over so that I straddled his waist. Lining him back up I sank down onto his cock so that I could control the speed. Sitting up he wrapped his arms around me as I rose and fell at a much quicker pace. 

“Fuck, Percy! Oh baby yes!” He shouted as scratched hard down his back hoping to draw blood. Bites and kisses at my clavicle, his hands digging deep into the flesh of my backside. The pain shot through me and set me off like a shotgun blast that sucked the air from my lungs. Warm cum shot between us sinking into our skin and mixing with the sweat. It took him another minute of abusing my prostate in my over sensitivity before he unloaded inside me. 

Still linked together we fell backwards. I kissed him, exhausted both physically and emotionally. Whispering declarations of love in the little space we left between eachother. 

I loved Jason Grace, and he loved me.


	8. 3 POVs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some Nico, some Percy, and some Jason in this purely sexual triad.

Percy’s POV 

I wanted to shout it to the world, I was in love. The rest of the week he showed all the amazing points of Paris and even ate fruit off my naked body during a conference call. I was in love and he loved me back, a man who could lay the world at my feet loved me. I couldn’t wait to tell Nico so the moment the wheels hit the ground Jason went back to his office and I ran over to my cousins apartment. Opening the door with the spare key I rushed in to find something I shouldn’t have seen, I should have knocked in hindsight. 

A large blonde man was fucking my cousin over the Ottoman. They didn’t hear me because they didn’t stop... at all. I was frozen to the spot as I saw my cousin scream and shoot his load all over the furniture. The sight of that unfroze me and I screamed too. 

“FUCK!! Percy!! What the fuck!” I covered my eyes as I heard them both scrambling, he blonde ran to the bathroom and my cousin grabbed my hair and pulled me into his bedroom with a blanket wrapped around himself.

“What are you doing watching me have sex!”

“Wow I don’t think I’ve ever heard you sound so masculine.”

“Fuck you surfer boy! What the hell man!”

“Sorry, I didn’t think and then I saw you and I was in shock and... and I’m never sitting on the Ottoman again.”

“If you think that’s the first time I’ve cum on that Ottoman you are delusional! Seriously what are you doing here because I’m more than certain it wasn’t to watch me get plowed in the living room.”

The door opened and the large blonde was there in a tank top and shorts waving shyly.

“Will this is my cousin Percy. Percy this is my boyfriend Will.”

“Hi, We met before at lunch once” he extended his hand and had a firm grip. Damn Nico was right he is very sexy. Funny that I never thought that until I saw him balls deep in my cousin. 

“Boyfriend? The Starbucks handjob guy is now your boyfriend?” I couldn’t believe it, Sure it seemed like Nico liked him but Nico never did the boyfriend thing... ever. He conquered and retreated. 

“You told him about that?! Nico, seriously that makes me sound like I wait in the bathroom to fuck dudes.”

“No it doesn’t and you are over reacting. Percy is my cousin and I tell him everything, but I didn’t plan on him seeing me bust a nut with my O-Face in full glory. We are uncomfortably close, but not that close. It’s one thing to describe your sex life in detail and another to watch it happen.”

“In all fairness you two seem to really like eachother, and have chemistry.”

“PERCY! Pay attention! Why are you here!”

“Oh, ummm Jason said he loves me and I think we are eliminating the whole sugar daddy thing and becoming a real couple.”

Nico dropped his blanket and squealed with his hands over his mouth. Will politely grabbed the blanket and recovered my cousin. 

“That’s amazing! I want to hear everything!!” He grabbed the blanket and bounced once on his rainbow sheets giggling... then lost the blanket again when he stood up.

“Yes, but you can hear about it tomorrow.” Will gruffed as he sat on the edge of the bed holding the blanket around Nicos waist once more.

“What?! Why?!” Nico looked absolutely down trodden at the idea that he wouldn’t be able to hear the juicy details.

“Because you may have cum out there, but I didn’t and I took the day off to do that very thing as much as humanly possible. Sorry Percy but I’m Pre-med, it’s hard to get time off.” I whistled impressed. I remember him saying that, by now that I’ve seen him naked and in my cousin it’s like he went from black and white to technicolor in my minds eye. 

“I promise Nico. Tomorrow, I’ll tell you the whole thing! Promise!”

“Let me walk you out, you (pointing to Will) get naked again and wait for me I’ll be back in five minutes.” Will kisses him hard on the mouth and nodded in agreement.

Walking out to the living room I couldn’t help but stare at the very apparent mess of semen that littered the leather footstool.

“Ignore that, I’ll clean it up later I’m sure it’s good for the leather in some way. On a more serious note I’m serious Percy I better a get cup of scalding tea when I see you for lunch tomorrow.” I messed his hair up and promised him. 

Nicos POV 

Now that Percy is out the door I believe I owe someone an orgasm. Walking back to the room I saw the ottoman and couldn’t help it, I got a Lysol wipe and cleaned it up. Damn that was embarrassing, but to be fair it will most likely not be the last time percy walks in on me having sex. It’s one thing for someone to walk in on you in sexual Congress, it’s another to have them witness you cumming. Brings the embarrassment to a whole new level. 

Opening up the bedroom door I found Will sprawled out on the bed like a starfish waiting for me. 

“Take me, my body is ready.”

“Please don’t say stuff like that it’s so creepy!” I laughed.

“It’s is, it’s one of the top three creepiest things to say to someone ever.”

“What are the other two?” I crawl up the bed to sit on his thighs. 

“The three creepiest things you can say to a person is, my body is ready, it’s he only way I can cum, and it’s not creepy.” I cringed thinking about how someone would say that completely out of context. Think about it, someone starts touching your arm and just says out of the blue “it’s not creepy.” Or you are cleaning the kitchen and they are staring at you and you catch them and they say “it’s the only way I can cum.” Like what the actually fuck!

“Why are you trying to creep me out when I owe you an orgasm?”

“Cause it’s funny. Are you mad I kicked him out?”

“No, that queen had his own problems. I wanna hear it sure, but it can wait.”

“I heard you out there, hot scalding tea huh? You never talk like that around me. Why is that? Why is it when you are around me you are this cute little sweet piece of pie and around others you are a flaming ball of rainbow flag? What’s next, you screaming Yass Queen when you ride me?” Ok it didn’t help that my sheets were rainbow, and my curtains, and my pillows. I can’t help it I’m proud of my gayness, but I got where he was coming from. 

“I don’t know, its kinda like a defense mechanism. A type of armor. The same reason why people put labels on everything, it tells you the rules. Gives you an idea of what you should and shouldn’t say or do. If someone doesn’t like that I act that way they will usually leave. It’s like a filter for shitty homophobic people.”

“I can see that, but you shouldn’t have to feel like you have to limp wrist it all the time. You are so much more than that Nico.”

“I know, and you know. You get the real me, all the time. Plus I have to act that way around Percy, it gives him courage to be himself. Plus you know I don’t give a fuck about what other people think of me, just you.”

“Yeah, Ok. I like that I get you, all of you. Now about that orgasm.” he did get the real me. I don’t have to try so hard around Will. Not that being flamboyant is an act, it’s me. I just have a tendency to turn it up to full octane when I’m nervous. 

“Yes that orgasm... how do you want it?”

“Ladies choice.” 

“Oh, so if I wanted to fuck you... I could?”

“Oh so you want to top finally. Good I was tired of doing all the work.” I slapped his stomach hard. I don’t care if he is two feet taller than me and four times my size, I’m going to show him who’s boss.

Bringing his knees up to his chest I gestured for him to hold them. I dove down to the apex of his thighs and licked generously between his cheeks. Pulling his cock between his tightly closed legs I worked my mouth over his backside and laved at the swollen orbs beneath. Usually Will had my body at his mercy, but this will be fun switching it up. I’ve never really been a top, I love the prostate induced orgasm too much. Yet something about him made me feel comfortable enough to take him. I licked a stripe up the underside of his member along the thick protruding vein and swirled the tip of my tongue along the slit. Thighs shaking at my touch, I spit down his crease and found the rosebud I had just tasted with my small fingers. 

I was surprised to find that he opened to me easily as I gently prodded and stretched him, still working my mouth over the plush head. Three fingers deep I crooked my fingers trying to find the spot on him I’ve never felt. 

“There!! Fuck there!”

Bingo!

Clutching his arms around his knees to keep his legs up, I started assaulting his sweet spot quick and rough. 

“Nico I’m not going to.. I can’t... fuck!!” He screamed as I popped off and watched as jets of pearly white cum spurt out and dribbled down to his hole. I saw him about to let go of his legs but told him not to... I wasn’t done. I teased and pushed his own seed into his hole for the smooth glide I so desperately craved. Once I had him lathered in his own spunk I let his legs down and fit myself between his legs lining up for my prize. 

“I’m sensitive Nico, I don’t think...”

“Don’t think, just give in.” And I pushed in harshly. I wasn’t big by any means but it was enough for Will to feel it. Angling upward I grabbed his thighs and thrust into him so hard that his head jerked like a rag doll. Whimpers and whines escaped his mouth as I fucked him hard and deep. 

“Fuck, Damn are you trying to prove how much of a man you are?”

“I am a man, your man.” 

“Jesus Christ! Yes!”

I took my dirty hand that was covered in spit, cum, and the taste of Will and forced them into his gasping mouth ordering him to taste himself. I could feel my stomach tighten at the sight of him so submissive and compliant beneath me. I could get used to this. Finally I let myself crest over and I wailed Wills name as sweat beaded and fell from my forehead. A jet of cum hit Wills chin from his own cock as I brought him to bliss a second time. I knew what he was feeling, the cold fire of a forced second orgasm to soon after the first. It’s a heavenly burn. I released him and licked the white off his chin. 

“Damn, you are going to be trouble huh?”

“You didn’t know that when you started dating me?” I winked at him. 

“I did, but.. never mind I’m high off you right now I shouldn’t speak.” I rolled to his side and ran my fingers into the golden curls urging him to speak. 

“No, tell me.”

“You are going to be the death of me.”

“Yes, fear me I am death!” I chided playfully.

“You are something alright. Hell, you might just be the one.”

I froze, wow that was an admission if I ever heard one. 

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that t would be very easy to fall in love with you, if I haven’t already Nico.”

“You love me?”

“It’s starting to feel that way yeah. I can’t confirm because I’m in my afterglow, but yeah it’s looking that way.”

“Well... I’m not going to confirm or deny anything yet since I am technically in my afterglow as well. But I think we might be on the same page.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“You can deal with the long hours of a med student, and possible doctor?”

“I can’t deal with that if you can deal with the rainbow sheets.”

“I can deal.”

“Good, now kiss me.” I leaned in and tasted the sweetness that was him. A mix of his natural essence and salty arousal. Possibly my new favorite flavor. 

(Time break/scene change)

Jason’s POV 

I couldn’t wait to get home from the office. I wanted nothing more than be with Percy after such a wonderful business trip. Reyna of course had to ruin that by bursting into my office with bad news. 

“You need to drop Percy.”

“What? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“It’s Octavian. He’s brought us a black mail letter saying that he’s going to do a tell all. He’s going to tell the internet that you paid for sex and forced him to do degrading things unless we pay up!”

“What does that have to do with Percy!”

“Because Jason, you paying for these little young twinks to live and lavishing them with gifts and shit is going to get you in serious trouble. We don’t need a sex scandal right now.” She had thumped her hands on the desk to let me know she was serious.

“Percy isn’t a sugar baby... not anymore.”

“So you dumped him?”

“No, he’s... Percy is my partner now. Like full fledged I’m dating and taking care of him as my boyfriend partner.”

“That’s good, good spin. We can work with that. If Octavian comes out with this shit we can spin in that he was a disgruntled lover just trying to take us.”

“That is what’s happening technically, but I wasn’t trying to spin anything Reyna. Percy and I.. I’m in love with him.” She looked shocked at my admission. Coming around the desk she sat on the edge examining my face.

“You’ re serious aren’t you?”

“I am. We are together officially. He is my partner.”

“What about Michael?”

“Michael is gone. I love him, always will. But I need to move on and I think he would understand that. I know it hasn’t been a lot of time, but I can feel it. Percy really cares for me. I want to be with him on a real level.”

“How do you know it’s not about the money? “

“Because he offered to live in his car again while we were in Paris. He said he would give anything back to me if I wanted to prove that he loved me for me.”

“Well good for you. I’m happy for you, but what are we going to do about Octavian. What if he decided to get a bunch of your past dalliances together and they form a mob slash money line.”

“Then you “Spin” me as you say as a generous boyfriend that gets bored easily. Tell the press I have low self esteem and try to buy love with gifts. It’s not like I wrote up contracts. Delete my profile on the website I met Percy on, and pay off the owner of the company to erase any being on the site. They will do it for the right amount. I’m done talking about this, you know what to do. I’m going home to my partner and hopefully fuck him into the mattress.” She smiled at me and gave a low laugh. 

(Scene change)

I unlocked the door to Percy’s apartment only to find him in the bedroom in nothing but a pair of those blue assless jocks he likes to wear. A small plug was poking out of his perfectly toned and supple ass. 

“What’s all this?”

“Reyna called me and told me what was happening.”

“Ok.. so what does that have to do with this?”

“I know that sometimes when you feel... out of control that you... like to control me. So I figured that you might want to have some control tonight.” Wow he takes my breath away every time. He’s starting to know me better than I know myself... just like Michael used to. That thought should pain me but it doesn’t. It only makes me more sure than loving him was the right thing. 

I started taking off my clothes until I was fully naked for him. Big doe eyes rushed over my body as a bit of saliva dribbled from the corner of his mouth as he dead stared at my cock. Getting to his knees on the floor he sat back on his heels awaiting instruction. I didn’t give it to him, just grabbed the nape of his hair and sheathed myself to the hilt inside his wanting mouth. I didn’t even look at him, I just closed my eyes and slowly fucked his face listening to him gag and gurgle. Just taking in the warm wet feeling of his mouth. 

“Rub yourself through your underwear. Don’t touch it directly.” Looking down I saw him obey. Percy was amazing when he obeyed. So sexy, so hot. Seeing the rising hardness in the stretch of the fabric sent a buzz through my system. Then I saw a wet spot form at his tip and I broke him off me and threw him over the side of the bed. I gently removed the plug and stuck in some fingers to see how prepped he was. 

“Oh my good boy did a good job prepping, you wanted daddy inside you didn’t you?”

“Yes daddy please, fuck me daddy.”

“Such a good boy, good boy with a greedy little hole eating up my fingers. Let’s see how well this greedy hole takes my cock.”

“Yes daddy please!”

I didn’t just fuck Percy that night, I fucking ruined him. A marathon of sex that put some of my old records to shame. I fucked him three times before I let him cum. I had him ride me, wouldn’t let him cum. I fucked him standing up and bent over, I fucked him practically upside down. Instead of finishing inside him the regular way I pulled out and while his hole was worn red and agape I shot my seed into it watching it run down the walls of his canal, watching it swallow every drop. Plugging him up with my final load of the night. I laid him down and kissed him from lips to navel, took him in my hand and told him to cum. I had never seen him cum as much as that moment. I aimed him at my softening length, coating my self in him. Kneeing up the bed over his body I made him lick me clean. Pure love shone in his eyes as he knew he had done a good job, he gave me what I needed and he was proud of that. I was proud of him too. 

“Are you going to unplug me now?”

“No, I’m going to bath you, and then give you the best aftercare ever. All while you have my cum plugged up deep inside you until morning. Then I’ll take it out and kick every drop out of that worn out rim until you cum all over your sheets.”

“Fuck! What did I do to deserve you.”

“Easy, you are you, and you give me what I need instead of what I want.”

“I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven’t been updating, the baby is turning 6 months and it’s been crazy, don’t give up on me!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated so please subscribe! if you want to talk to me feel free to contact me on tumblr or insta gram at ShleeZaemour!


End file.
